


Mornings

by Anima_W



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_W/pseuds/Anima_W
Summary: inspired by http://creambaguette.tumblr.com/post/156855241262/so-i-did-this because it cracks me up every time! XD





	Mornings

he didn't remember mornings being so... loud and... annoying... he used to sleep in on days like this one, with soothing rain on the window, the warmth of his bed and the soft noise of cats sleeping close by, today he did not get the luxury of staying in bed, however. a very awake young man, almost half his age had woken up early and decided to put on loud music while he in a playful way jumped and danced around on the bed singing rather loud and false, most likely on purpose, the man was not THAT bad at singing but now it sounded worse than stepping on a poor cats tail, he sure was enjoying making Nanus morning miserable. he pulled on his blanket singing to him to wake up while he just tried to curl back up under the blanket even if he knew it was useless to go to sleep.

"common Nanu its already ten! time to wake up already you old fart!" Guzma teased playfully and tugged the blanket off for the third time.  
Nanu just groaned and sat up slowly, his hair ruffled by the rude awakening.

"remind me again why I let you do this to me?" 

"because you love me~" Guzma replied with a grin before sitting down next to him with a smile. Nanu just snorted but didn't disagree wich made Guzma grin even more before leaning in closer.

"and I love you old man" *he whispered before kissing Nanu on the lips.  
maybe mornings like this wasn't so bad after all...


End file.
